User blog:PandoraStar411/Some news
Okay guys, so the reason y i havent been very active lately is that i am really struggling with my grades rite now. my GPA is not in high honors and Im taking an honors math class (and doubling up on math cause last year i wasn't in a class that i was supposed to be in and they placed me in a beginner's class.) and im already administrating a lot of wikias... which is a bit hard to do for a high schooler like me whos trying to prepare for college (and Im about to administrate another wikia >.< cause they really need help getting new admins and rollbacks and other stuff like that) im sorry to say that im kind of leaving this wikia. i mean sure im not leaving leaving cause i can still respond to only important questions. but leaving as in im not going to be doing edits any more, (im still trying to see if i can make time to create my ideas and bring them to life) u wont be hearing me for a long time since in the summer, im getting jobs as well (since im buying a lot of new things this year and i want to get a used ukulele as well... >.<") but yeah i got a few words before i make my leave: ---- A.A.: It was awesome getting to know you and I still want you to run the contests and the roleplaying center (hopefully i'll have time to make it look beautiful >.<) Bleck: You are amazing dude. I've known you since i came to the wikia and i think you were the second person to speak to me here on the wikia (Heavy was the first i think and Angel was my first friend :3). and u are a great friend whether it maybe making new designs for my ocs, or creating new ocs for me, or giving me ideas about things, you are truly a great friend. Heavymetal: Dude, best roleplayer friend ever! Like, we had awesome roleplays with Primson and Brushy. Im gonna miss roleplaying with u! *sniff* Catty: It sucks that we didn't get to do any collabs together but i hope for us that we will get to them when i get more time (geh). I hope we do get to do somethings together in the future! :) LunaFlaire: Gurl u r an awesome friend from the start. I remember when u were just a new user here and we talked a few, but right when our ocs Claire and Carmen became friends, we kind of also became good friends as well! XD im gonna miss u luna! Silver: only spoke a couple times (on here and on dA), but man, ur drawings are AMAZING! sheesh i wish i can draw like that! (sadly i dont think i will LOL XD) but Silver, keep on contributing and also, keep on making new pages for your ocs cause i wanna c them all ;) ---- So yeah, this is farewell... (sort of not really but sort of) I will miss u all. if u want to speak to me, just message me on my message wall, but dont expect me to answer quickly like i usually do. XP Category:Blog posts